


angel in the night

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lay face to face, legs tangled together and faces so close Tracey can feel Violet’s breath on her face when she exhales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Femslash Week.

“I’m scared,” Tracey whispers into Violet’s neck, shuts her eyes when she feels tears gathering there. 

“It’s okay,” Violet presses a kiss to her hair, hand rubbing her back soothingly. “I won’t let anything get you.” 

Tracey isn’t sure Violet can stop them. 

* * *

She stays with Violet that night.

They lay face to face, legs tangled together and faces so close Tracey can feel Violet’s breath on her face when she exhales. 

“Nobody believes me,” Tracey says, breaking the silence.”Not even my dad.” 

Violet lifts a hand between them and interlaces their fingers. “I do.” 

Tracey swallows. “Something’s happening to me. S-Something bad. I can _feel_  it.”

“Hey,” Violet murmurs, and Tracey lifts her eyes from their hands to Violet’s face. There’s determination in Violet’s eyes, but also something Tracey doesn’t recognise. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Promise?” 

Violet brings their hands up to kiss her knuckles. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
